<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗莱】重访巴比伦 by Masamune1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146507">【罗莱】重访巴比伦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127'>Masamune1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：皇帝回到了罗严塔尔在军校读书的时间点</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗莱】重访巴比伦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/gifts">CarmenF</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）<br/>·军校学生罗×皇帝莱，时间线操作<br/>·题目来自菲茨杰拉德的短篇小说，我又被这男人害了！<br/>·总共写了三次罗莱，不是去酒吧就是在酒吧，请罗严塔尔反省一下自己！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗严塔尔是在酒吧里遇上那个金发男人的。这个人是军人，毫无疑问，从他站着和坐下的姿态就能看出来。而且并非一般的士官，而是出身显赫的高级将领。但是帝国高级军官都是有数的，他长得这样醒目，即使军衔没有那么高，罗严塔尔也不应该不知道他。</p><p>罗严塔尔刚在他身边坐下，这个人就转过头来看了他一眼，表情不善，很有点凶巴巴的。“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔？”态度严肃，好像教官点名。其实这是多此一问，毕竟要论辨识度，罗严塔尔称第二，没人敢称第一，即使他自己并不算很乐意有这么一个特征：“走吧。”他站起来招手叫来酒保结账，将一张崭新的帝国马克夹在指间递出。罗严塔尔与他并肩走出去，忍不住回头看了一眼吧台，酒保还没去收莱因哈特用过的杯子，那杯酒好像一口也没动，里面的冰化了一半，只露出液面一点点。</p><p>说实话这不太像约炮，莱因哈特像个秘密特务，不出示证件，不表明身份，确定是本人之后就直接抓走，雷厉风行，毫不拖泥带水。在短暂的混乱之后罗严塔尔很快就找回了主动权，很难想象有什么人能在这种事情上牵着他的鼻子跑。他们如预想般滚到一起，完事之后，金发美人满地找衣服：“看来十多岁的你和三十多岁的你也没有什么大差别。”</p><p>“什么叫三十多岁的我？”罗严塔尔仰面倒在被窝里，正处在飘荡的眩晕之中。</p><p>“就是我认识的那个你。”金发美人终于找着裤子和皮带了，他提起裤子，裤腰挂在胯骨上，腰好像只有一尺八。莱因哈特将皮带在手心里敲得啪啪作响，玩弄它如同驯兽师将皮鞭甩出鞭花：“我是罗严克拉姆王朝的初代皇帝，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”<br/>他将皮带扔到床上：“而你，在十几二十年后会成为我的幕僚之一——你现在多大了？”</p><p>“十七岁。”罗严塔尔很诚实。这时候他已经比二十五岁的莱因哈特要高了，莱因哈特此时借着站姿的身高优势俯视他，一样的眉眼，除了面孔看起来还有些稚嫩之外，已经有了成年男性的体格。懒洋洋地躺在床上，也很英俊。</p><p>“还有……”莱因哈特一算：“十五年左右。”<br/>“我能提问吗？”罗严塔尔说：“为什么只有十五年？”<br/>莱因哈特一哽，过了一会才说：“你跳槽了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗严塔尔其实并不相信莱因哈特所说的话。什么未来，什么皇帝，以及关于跳槽的故事，他简单粗暴地将这些东西全部扫进脑袋里的垃圾桶，但莱因哈特美貌过人，所以这些疯话就成了为容貌增色的装点。从貌美之人的唇间说出的谵语，就如同宝石周围的镶嵌，虽然看似遮掩了部分主石本身的光彩，但如果没有这些东西，又要怎样才能将宝石佩戴在身上，以此来宣告自己是它的所有者呢？<br/>但情人之间确实存在一定的统治与被统治的关系，这是罗严塔尔一早就知道的。他从没有过平等的恋爱关系，从与第一个情人约会开始，就自封为向女人施刑的典狱官。而女人们为了博得他表面上的宠爱，反而主动追逐着他，心甘情愿地让皮鞭落在她们柔滑的肩头上了！被另一个人统治属实是第一次，但这种感觉并不坏。或许以后会有厌烦的一天，但至少现在，罗严塔尔在莱因哈特身上获得了从前未曾有过的快乐。</p><p>“您如此美丽。”他压着皇帝，抚摸着莱因哈特的脸，莱因哈特像被捉住的动物一样挣扎起来，毫不顾忌地抬手在罗严塔尔的脸上抽了一耳光，只是基本没用什么力，除了一声脆响之外，什么也没留下：“说明我很有眼光，一向只要最好的。”<br/>“来做爱吧，我的皇帝，反正只剩下不到二十年，荒废时光岂不可惜？”十七岁的罗严塔尔比长大的那个像狗得多，或许也不是狗，总之就是犬科，莱因哈特想起从前翻看过的动物画册，两头狼在雪原上互相咬着对方的长吻，以此来表达亲密。罗严塔尔吻他，咬他，盖章一样留下许多椭圆的齿痕，像是动物脚爪踩过雪地的足迹。他咬他并不挑方便的位置下口，好像饥不择食，看到哪里就咬到哪里，下颌，臂膊，后脖颈。<br/>莱因哈特眯着眼睛，像个近视患者，将拇指卡进罗严塔尔的嘴里迫使他张嘴，如同主人观察猎犬的牙口，一些唾液顺着皇帝的手指流下：“太利了，罗严塔尔卿。”皇帝的语气平淡，表情也平淡，一副已经习惯了的样子，这样的表情难免使年轻人感到挫伤。不过，此刻如果他不是裸体或许会更有气势点：“做猎犬很够格，可惜，如果你要伪装成人，就得找个矬子把过尖的部分磨掉。”<br/>“那我又要用什么来捕猎呢，凯撒？”<br/>“做人并不需要亲自去捕猎，我们驯养其他的鹰犬来做这件事。”莱因哈特说：“朕驯养你来做事，你驯养别的东西为你做事。”</p><p>环环相扣，罗严塔尔想，上下级关系本就是这样。皇帝，凯撒，坐在最高处，只需要张口就足够。“您说了我的故事，那你自己的呢？只到二十多岁吗？”罗严塔尔问莱因哈特，他们满身是汗地靠在一起，但是谁也没起来，仍然抱着。听故事逐渐成了固定的餐后甜点，莱因哈特想起来就多说点，睡着了就推到下次，总之有着稳定的进度。现在已过了罗严塔尔的终点，只剩下皇帝还站在道路上。<br/>“还有军务尚书。”莱因哈特说。<br/>“我对他不感兴趣。”罗严塔尔即答。<br/>“我得了一种病，难以治愈，所以死了，好在我有一个孩子，与你的孩子或许会成为好朋友，毕竟他们从小一起长大，看着对方，就像照镜子一般。”并非光影，彼此都是对方镜中的倒影。莱因哈特慢慢露出一点笑容，罗严塔尔第一次见他这样笑，皇帝的嘴角微微翘起，有些悲哀，又好像终于放开某些执着已久的事情，从此得到了解脱，那笑容淡薄苍白，在他的脸上有如乳白色的夜雾浮动。</p><p>“您很高兴吗？让皇太子与叛逆者的私生子一起长大。”罗严塔尔忍不住放轻声音，捧起皇帝的面孔。<br/>“能有朋友一起长大，永远相信着对方，是多么幸福啊！”莱因哈特说。“你的孩子会成为我的孩子的左右手，就像他父亲为我做的一样。”</p><p>他们都沉默下来，罗严塔尔想起小时候曾经因为好奇扯开了天鹅绒床罩的固定用绳索，深蓝色的天鹅绒帷幕从木头床架上滑脱，将他罩在下面，罗严塔尔在里头挣扎着，可床罩那么重，他逐渐连手臂都抬不起来了，不得不大声呼救，才被女佣发现，被解救出来。现在他和凯撒一同被盖在了下面，好像两只被一网打尽的兽，里头太黑了，看不见对方的脸，但却能摸到对方冰冷的手指。“恐怕我死前还诚心诚意地期待您千秋万代，万寿无疆。”罗严塔尔说，声音轻到不像他自己的。</p><p>“我不知道。”莱因哈特说：“你死去的时候，我不在你身边。”<br/>“还以为我会死在您的大腿上呢。”罗严塔尔说：“那么你的罗严塔尔死了，面前的这一个还活着。如果真有那一天……你一定要来见我。”</p><p>莱因哈特支起上身，俯视着罗严塔尔，直看到那双异色的眼珠深处去。命运会再一次重蹈覆辙吗，现在皇帝回到了过去，那么他就要夺过诗寇蒂手中的纺锤了。</p><p>“或许你遇到的那一个皇帝会赶来见你最后一面也说不定。”皇帝转动着纺车：“他一定会来的。”年轻人向来不将生死当一回事，竟敢对着主君说出这样的话。不是想着绕过那个必死之局，而是仰天大笑，慷慨赴死，直奔进命运的罗网之中。十七岁的罗严塔尔，充满勇气，向主君提出这样的要求，是以情人身份还是臣属呢？总之不管哪个都是僭越。</p><p>皇帝慢慢低下头去，金色的头发从罗严塔尔的眉骨上划过，极慎重地在他的眉心吻一吻，比起亲吻，更像是盖上皇帝的印章：“朕一定会来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>